Stand Out DP
by Technogirl4304
Summary: When Danny wants to woo and girl, he really can woo a girl. All he needs is the right song.


Stand Out

**Honestly with this songfic idea, I got this off of a pic of MistyPhantom of She allowed me to do it, I did, and she liked it. So now I'm sharing this with you guys. It's really short and he's just lip singing, but oh well. Watch out for my next songfics. Hopefully, they should be longer. Enjoy.**

**Oh, you know the drill. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, MistyPhantom aka Blaze owns Misty, the song is owned by Tevin Campbell, and the mini storyline is me. Now you can enjoy.**

* * *

Danny Phantom and his girl halfa, Misty Phantom, were flying towards the park together on a star filled night. Danny said he had a surprise for her, but she had now clue on what her boyfriend was up to. Finally, after flying over for a few minutes, she finally asks,

"Danny, what are you doing?" All he said was, "You'll see," with a smirk on his face. They eventually land in the park and Misty transforms back to herself, but Danny stays in his ghost form.

"Danny, what are you doing? Why haven't you changed back yet?" Misty asks.

"Because," he says as he puts on a pair of sunglasses and pulls out a boom-box, "This looks a lot cooler." He then pushes the play button and music starts to play. He's playing Stand Out by Tevin Campbell and starts lip singing.

Open up your eyes take a look at me

(Covering up her eyes, opening them again and then pointing to himself)  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart

(Patting his chest)  
And i won't stop until I start to stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings

(Starts floating a little bit)  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line  
(Marching towards Misty in mid-air)

And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes  
(Starts dancing)  
(Chorus)  
To stand out

(Fly up above her)  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see

(Pointing towards himself and then at Misty)  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me

If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease  
I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one

(Pointing towards Misty again)

No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send  
(Starts flying high again)  
I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah

(Then he leans closer to her and she starts to blush bright red.)

If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance I'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake

To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me

After the song ends, he lean towards Misty and finally transforms back into Danny Fenton.

"So, what did you think?" he asks.

"Come here, Danny," she says with her finger telling his to come closer. He does and then she gives him one big, long kiss on the lip.

"I like it when you play bad," she whispers to him and continues kissing him.

"I guess I should do this more often then, huh?" he responses in between kisses. Afterwards, they transform back into they ghost self and fly off home together. Then he starts playing to song again and she gets turn on again.

* * *

**So romance, no? No. Like I said, it's too short for me but the pic that goes with it is very nice. Fill free to check out the pic anytime. Once again, it ain't mine, it's MistyPhantom and my next songfic is either going to be Like Whoa, nice and sweet, or Break the Ice, hot and sexy. 'Til then, bye now.**


End file.
